White Darkness
by incoherantreality
Summary: what if three odd, random vampire girls stopped Laurent in the forest, and decided Bella would be a great addition to their band white darkness? well you get this story. rated T becuase I want to. a fic by Incoherant reality.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know a massively overdone plot and song but it will get better! Stuff in bold is the stuff I changed in the song.

Disclaimer: nope. SM owns it. Evanescence owns the song. The random line about living in a bucket is from a you tube video but I added the. "YOU SHOULD SEE IT WHEN IT RAINS! I SWIM TO MY MAILBOX WITH A HORSE NAMED ARTHUR!"

Bella POV

I had finally found it! Our… his meadow. The despair and pain came crashing down on me and I began to sing quietly not feeling at a pair of eyes on me.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When** I** cried **you'd** wipe away all of **my** tears  
When **I'd** scream **you'd** fight away all of **my** fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When** I** cried **you'd** wipe away all of **my** tears  
When **I'd** scream **you'd** fight away all of **my** fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When** I** cried **you'd** wipe away all of **my** tears  
when **I'd** scream **you'd** fight away all of **my** fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me"

I finished and wiped away a tear of many that had come. I looked up to see the black vampire Laurent. "Hello Bella! What a pleasant and fortunate surprise! Where are the dear Cullen's though? I can't smell them!" He said, so quickly it was hard to catch most of it. "The Cullen's left." I said shortly preparing to leave.

He was in front of me in less time then it takes to blink. "They left? Weren't you a pet of theirs" he said a smile plastered on his face. When I didn't reply his smile grew even wider. "They really have left haven't they?" He grinned and Edwards's voice popped up in my head. "Be careful!" was the only words it whispered in my head and the hole inside of me opened again. Gathering my remaining courage I spoke in a whisper "Are you going to kill me?" He had the grace to look ashamed for a minute before continuing with his grinning. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm hungry and you smell delicious." He said before lunging. I 'eep!'ed in surprised and closed my eyes bracing myself for the pain.

Instead I heard a "oh for heavens sakes this has gone on plenty long Sabrina!" and a "CHARGE!" this was said in a 24th of a second by the sound of it before a sound like two boulders crashing into each others was heard. I opened my eyes hoping that these vampires were friendly for me. All I could see was three? Girls fighting with Laurent. "BAD VAMPY! NO ATTACKY HUMAN!","I WILL KNOCK YOU INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!" and " I'VE GOT A PLASTIC SPORK AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" was heard as well as a few grunts, a " I SAY!" and general scuffle noises were heard.

Suddenly one of the girls leapt out. "Guys! Werewolfys coming! Gotta cheese it!" she screamed pulling them out as Laurent was currently trying to find his legs. They looked at me and I gulp. One of them grins manically before grabbing me and shooting off with me in her arms. From experience I closed my eyes and hid my face in my arms. A few minutes later she stopped. "Eeee! Third floor men's wear!" I heard as someone unceremoniously dumped me on the ground. "SABRINA!! YOU TOOK THE HUMAN?!" "SHUT IT EVE! I HAD TO! THE WOLFS WOULD HAVE KILLED HER!" "Oh sure Sabrina, that's the only reason not because she can sing well." "Well Adian… okay but she could totally join our band! I mean I can sing a bit but I sound like a guy…" I finally opened my eyes to see three, around 17 year old (or hundreds or years old) vampires arguing. One had black hair with blue streaks, one had black hair with red tips and the other one had plain black hair.

The one with red tips rubbed the back of her neck. "Eh heh heh. Hi?" She said doing a peace sign with her fingers and grinning before the two girls behind her slapped her in the head so hard she fell face first into the ground, creating a small creator. "OI! Knock it off!" She screamed before turning to me.

"Allo govner! Would you like to join our band? We need a lead singer and we heard you in the forest, err… medowy thing. I presume you know about vampires already so do you want to be one? I can fake your death if you want! We all faked our death in 1870! And yes that means I have been a vampire for… a long time! YEAH! So anyway how about it? Huh huh huh?! We need a lead singer and I sound like a dude when I sing. Look kind of like one to. Please please please?" She said really really fast and then ran off as the girl with pure black hair ran after her. "NICE TACT YOU DORK!" "AHHHH!" The girl screamed running quickly in a circle around me.

I suddenly burst out laughing at their antics as the girl with blue tips groaned and slapped her forehead. The running vampires suddenly halted and the black hair girl smacked into the other. "OOF! What's so funny?" black hair girl said before I frowned.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your names." It was getting annoying not knowing them.

The black and red tipped girl stood up proudly and did a weird little dance. "I'm Sabrina, no I'm not a teenage witch and I gotta dance." She said before dancing off. Blue tips walked over. "I'm Eve and I'm one of the sanest here." Sabrina snorted so hard she fell over. "Sure Mrs. 'I have an uncontrollable urge to eat grass.'" She said rolling her eyes before Eve attacked her. The other girl shook her head and wandered over to me "Adian's the name. I play the keyboard and bass." She said doing a peace sign.

Sabrina came back with Eve in a head lock. "I told you don't bother getting in a fight with me. I always win hands down." She grinned and all we heard from Eve is a "gerroff me!" "Anyway… Bella was it? I play the guitar and lead vocal for guys that is, and occasionally the violin, oh and by the way you can call me, siege or my lord." She took off again giggling madly for no reason. Eve, still in a headlock was dragged with her. "owowowowowowowowowowwOW!! Sabrina! Lemme go! Grr" While they fought again I turned to Adian who was laughing at her friends.

"That's the reason!" I say and she looks at me oddly. "You and your friends are so spontaneously random! And you never seem to stop trying to attack Sabrina. It funny!" Adain grinned and waved to an imaginary crowd. "Thank you thanks you! Oh stop I'm blushing! Oh you want an autograph?" she said in an incredibly girly voice. "I LIVE IN A GIANT BUCKET!" Sabrina screamed, earning a scream from me, especially since I didn't know she was there. "YOU SHOULD SEE IT WHEN IT RAINS! I SWIM TO MY MAILBOX WITH A HORSE NAMED ARTHUR!" she screamed again and Adain burst into uncontrollable giggling. "What?" Sabrina said. "Ha ha! I thought you said you swam with a whore!" "Oh sure who doesn't swim with a whore?" Sabrina retorted.

Eve ran up reattaching her finger. "Thanks for that, Sab." She said sarcastically before addressing me. "Anyway Bella I play the drums and background female singer. None of us can sing at all but you can. So want to live an eternal life and be in a cool band and lead vocal for girls?" she said and Adian groaned. "You two have no tact do you?" "Nope." They said as one and fell over laughing. I liked these girls and they were ready to give me what I wanted.

To be a vampire.

I sighed. "Why not? It'll help me heal this hole in my chest anyway." I said then blushed as I realized the last part I had said. They all inhaled deeply and I saw that they had really dark eyes. Sabrina's face went deadly serious. "Eve. Adian. Control." She said shooting a hand in front of them. She took a deep breath and her head sagged. Suddenly she looked up with a grin. "Sorry but you do smell delicious. All good now. We were hunting when we heard you. Blushing smells awesome. Anyway what's this about a holey chest?" she said curiously.

"Nothing. Anyway can we move onto business?" I said impatiently. "After you eat and sleep." Adian said and sure enough my stomach growled. I sighed. Great. Food. "I sort of don't eat much…" I said and Eve nodded. "We figured. You're thin and smell highly anemic. Not been eating meat by the smell. By the sound of it you knew some vampire family who left according to whatsisface. You clearly loved one. That's the reason of the hole. And also-"

She was cut off by the fact that she was current floating. "Adian! Put me down!" "Not till you learn tact." "We'll then we are going to get really weird looks going shopping for new instruments. Which we wouldn't have to do had SOME people… vampires sorry… not decided that we needed to go out with a bang! This included packing my drum with fireworks and NOT TELLING ME! AND AT BAND PRACTICE TOO! Honestly. NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Eve screamed and I exploded in giggles as she glared at Sabrina. "Hey I did so tell you! In passing… when you weren't in the room… when I was hunting… so yeah!" she said poking her tongue out. Adian then let Eve down, who began chasing Sabrina again. "MUST THIS HAPPEN EVERY FIVE MINUTES!?" Sabrina yelled stopping dead in her tracks, causing eve to run into her.

"Anyway Tink, we need you more then skin and bone before you turn. Other wise for the rest of time you would be uber thin. Not good for the band image." Sabrina said while Eve tried to get up, massaging her sore nose at the same time and ended up falling flat on her ass. "Tink?" I said annoyed. "Yeah Tink. As in tinker bell. As in Bella. As in you." She said doing a handstand for no apparent reason.

I sighed. Clearly this whole changing thing would have strings attached. "So Tink!" I growled. This was clearly my new name. I turned to Adain. "Yeah?" I said with a bit of attitude. These girls were clearly rubbing of on me. "You have any family?" my eyes filled with tears. Charlie had died in a police shooting the week before. Renee and Phil's plane crashed. It seemed my luck really had become a weapon against my family. A soft breeze ran over my face. "Cheer up Tink." Eve said, as the wind stopped.

Then it started snowing. Then RAINING! I ducked as the hail started. "Eve! Stop showing off! She controls the weather Tink. Adain has telekinesis. I can blow things up and am an empathic. I can feel emotions and change them. It's really cool. I'm fairly certain that no other vampire has the ability." Sabrina said and again I felt a stab off pain. She has the same power of Jasper. Sure she has two powers but she had to have Jaspers? I felt my self suddenly happy. I shot her a look and she grinned. "Heh sorry. But you're getting me down. Literally. Anyway what's your background story? You don't seem to be scared of us and we're vampires. Guys were scared of me when I was human! Well… I was more masculine than them. Hmm. Anyway tell us your story!" she said hanging upside down from a tree.

I only realized then that we were in a clearing. Again. So I told them my life. Edward, James, the Cullen's, high school, vampire baseball and my birthday. "So you are, biologically, 1 year older than all of us." Eve said but Sabrina butted in. "Baseball? Pfft. The best pass times are boxing, kickboxing, and wrestling, fighting and dancing to crazy dance mixes. Actually all music is good with me. Now that you will join us, you will see our different taste in music. Hmm. That means you will have to take the gym room. Not that we need the gym… hey you like dark colours and posters of emo fairy's right? If so you will love the gym room. Oh and probably mine. But it's so messy that I totally haven't seen the floor in months. Anyway… so want to come see your new house? Any stuff you need we can afford easily. We have billons. It happens when you live for 122 years. WEE!" she screamed leaping off the branch and zooming of. Adain sighed and grabbing me, followed suite. Eve ran off in front of us.

Well this is going to be a strange eternity.

A/N. heh. Sabrina is my imaginary muse, who is always coming up with crazy ideas. And so she was born into the world of twilight. Eve and Adain are just some random characters because every crazy vampire needs a friend. I am sorry if this has any reference (as in talking way and names) to any person living or dead. It is entirely coincidental. Kay? Kay.

Reviews make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I might only update this every Sunday okay?

Disclaimer: don't own.

Sabrina's POV.

Tink had settled in quite well over the past week but she seemed to spend a lot of time in her room (which I had made as gothic as my room) listening to sappy love songs. At least she was getting a little fatter, after my awesome cooking of course. But now she was starting to look like me. Dark boy clothes, (yes I am sort of a cross dresser) eyeliner, black leather boots and she was trying to get black hair dye. Good for the band image, but she was such a goody two shoes when we found her, so I can't help but wonder if it is her? Either that or she is just as depressed as I was once. Sigh. I grabbed a bag of supplies and winked to Eve and Adain. I walked up super speed to Tank's room and knocked "Tink! You in there?" "Where else?" was my only reply so I walked in. "I come bearing milk and cookies!" I say hopping on her bed where she was flopped listening to MY ipod. I yank it from her ears. "Buy your own. This is MINE!" I say looking at the music list and seeing her listening to Loco by coal chambers.

"When we become famous we're singing that song." she said sounding depressed. "Look Tink. As cool as coal chamber is please don't get depressed by it. Secondly being depressed is no fun. After 30 years of it about 20 years ago I have the know how on it. Thirdly why are you depressed?" I said sitting upside down. She sighed and gestured to her chest. "Ah. Your boobs are annoying you. I'm afraid they are a naturally on your chest. They do not magically move to your butt." I said giggling. She gives me a weird look before elaborating. "My holey chest. I miss Edward. I miss the Cullen's. But he doesn't love me. None of them do. I'm unloved." She said tears leaking from here eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Tink? Shut the flub up. Who the hell cares if they love you or not? What matters is how you feel. And for most of my life I was unloved. Until I met the two weird girl who are listening down stairs. For most of my existence I was unloved! So eat some concrete and harden up. You're not going to get anywhere if you go around saying 'oh boo hoo my life sucks. Pity me.' Don't be so bloody stupid." I said and she looked taken aback. The girls roar with laughter downstairs. We talked for about half an hour (mostly about her. Okay all about her) before I poked the bag. "Milk and cookies." I said winking.

She opened it and pulled out four bottles of alcohol free wine and choc chip cookies. Her eyebrows shot up and I grinned. "Grown up milk and cookies." Her eyebrows rose even further. "How am I supposed to drink this much?" I grinned even larger. "We are a different group of vamps. We can eat and drink and it tastes the same. It's just that we hurl it about 12 hours later. Anyway, come downstairs. We have a drinking game. Every time in Gilmore girls they take a sip of coffee or eat something, or talk about food or coffee we drink a sip. You up for it?" I said. "A sip? Isn't it a shot?" "If it was a shot, we would be drunk in the first 5 minutes." I grinned maniacal. She seemed a little weirded out but agreed. Then she looked closely at the bottle. "hey this is alcohol free!" I shrug. "hey we are biologically underage. You think we can buy alcohol? We ussally do the drinking game with coffee."

Just as we were walking out the door she turned back to me. "Sabrina? Why were you depressed for 30 years? What's your story?" I sighed and shook my head. "I'm Sabrina, guitar player and singer in a band who is a vampire. That's all you need to know about me." I grinned, but it didn't reach my eyes. My story will not be told, because my story is my story alone.

And that's the way it should be.

Eve's POV.

"I'm Sabrina, guitar player and singer in a band who is a vampire. That's all you need to know about me." Looks like Sab's isn't going to tell Tink her story in life um existence. The only ones who know Sab's story are me and Adain, mainly because we pulled her through it.

Flashback.

"Sabrina for the love of god no!" Adain was screaming at her as Sabrina ran towards Jane, Aro, Caius, Felix and Alec. "SABS! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I was running as fast as I could towards her. She had always been a little faster than us. She took the Voturi by surprise and Jane reacted the way Jane does. Adain and I ran a little faster at the sound of Sabrina's screams as she withered on the ground. "STOP PLEASE!" Adain and I scream as one when we arrive. Sab's stood up a little shakily and turned to Aro. "Kill me. Please. Kill me." She whispered. "Sab no!" Adain yelled and tried to grab her and pull her away, but Sab's was stronger. Sab's always was stronger. But not today. Today she was scared and weak emotionally, but never physically.

Aro cocked his head to the side slightly. "Why young Sabrina? Why do you wish to die?" He asked confused. Oh no he's considering it? Why?! "David… he…he's dead. Werewolves took him. And… they took Lorelei. My daughter and husband. My hybrid, exquisite daughter and my beautiful husband. G- Gone." She said her voice full of sadness. I remember her human life when she found her vampire mate fell in love and gave birth to a hybrid daughter. He was on his own so of course they knew nothing of it. When we got to her age, she changed us to vampires too. "Sabrina! David and Lorelei wouldn't want this! Please! Keep living for us!" I pleaded with her and she laughed without humour. "We do not live. We exist. That is all."

End flashback.

I don't know how we did it but we convinced her not to die. That was the first year of her 30 years of depression. It was hell for all of us but we cheered her up eventually with music. So she keeps going. Her music is for them, and her craziness is back after 50 years. I smiled as she came down and hit me over the head. "What are you grinning about dork? Ah fantasying about doctor who eh? Nudge nudge wink wink say no more! Oie! Adain! Crank up the Gilmore girls! Time to party!" she grinned madly while Bella looked a little freaked.

Ah well. It's an odd eternity we live.

**A/N. WOO! This chapter pleases me even though the end got a tad angsty. Sorry but Sabrina's story must be known! By the way the whole "adult milk and cookies" thing is from a Gilmore girls ep (cept the alcohol free wine.) and I was all "ha! A Sabrina moment!" So a legend is born. And when you think about it, they are way too old to be underage. But they probably couldn't buy it.**

**See that little button down there? It calls to you…push it so you don't hurt its feelings.**

**Peace out!**

**Incoherant reality.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N AHH! *dodges flying objects* I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! School is hectic (final exams and all) and I have had virtually no sleep. So here is an extra long chapter for your enjoyment!

PLAYLIST.

Never know- Jack Johnson

No way back-Foo fighters.

Blue Orchid- The White Stripes.

Disclaimer: I own this shiny spring (pretty!) but not twilight or any of the songs mentioned.

2 weeks later.

Tinks/Bellas POV

Yes! Today was the day that Sabrina was going to change me! The others offered but apparently, she is the strongest of them all. I don't know why, maybe it's in her DNA.

"You sure you want this Tink?" Sabrina said, just returning from hunting. We don't want to take any chances. I nod and she strides over human pace. "No are you really sure? If all this is just to spite that Edward" she spat the name. "Boy and his family don't go though with it. If it's to join the band go nuts!" she grinned at the last part and so did I.

"Well I think I'll go nuts for the band 'Kay?" I said and she looked satisfied, feeling the truth rolling of me. Adain was helping telepathically, by holding Sabrina back once she had gotten the venom into my blood stream, and Eve was… well Eve was making mini rain clouds over my head for no apparent reason. Sabrina was grinning at Eve and said something vampire speed to her, which caused Eve to run after her and try to kill her for the 4th time today. I giggled, glad to be apart of the group now. "Yip! Stop it Eve I got to change Tink over here! Jesus Christ!" She yelled and Eve's only reply was, "yeah what? Don't say my name with out cause!" "Eh? You're weird." Sabrina said before appearing in front of me.

"Ready? GO!" she said before biting my neck and wrists without warning. I yelled out and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I heard that if you take them by surprise it won't hurt as much. Before the burning set in.

I screamed long and loud and then bit my lower lip, very embarrassed. Eve was immediately next to me and next thing I knew I was on a bed with Eve holding my hand. "It's okay Bells. You can yell if you want." She said and I shook my head. Yelling would not accomplish anything. Sabrina was in the room as well, softly strumming a guitar.

The sound of her playing was mesmerizing. It reminded me of Edwards piano playing, because it was so hard to believe that it came from one person. I thought back and realized I had never heard her play before. I realized she had changed the tune to something simpler and she was singing and I immediately listened hard.

"I heard this old story before  
where the people keep killing for the metaphors  
don't leave much up to the imagination," wow she wasn't lying when she said she sounded really boyish when she sang.  
"So I, wanna give this imagery back  
But I know it just ain't so easy like that  
So, I turn the page and read the story again  
And again and again  
It sure seems the same, with a different name  
We're breaking and rebuilding  
And we're growing  
Always guessing

Never knowing  
Shocking but we're nothing  
We're just moments  
We're Clever but we're clueless  
We're just human  
Amusing but confusing  
Were trying but where is this all leading  
Never Know" I realized that maybe this was her view on life and my body shuddered with the knowledge that we are not humans anymore. Well I'm on my way not to be anyway.

"It all happened so much faster  
Than you could say disaster  
Wanna take a time lapse  
And look at it backwards  
From the last one  
And maybe that's just the answer  
That we're after  
But after all  
We're just a bubble in a boiling pot  
Just one breath in a chain of thought  
The moments just combusting  
Feel certain but we'll never never know  
Just seems the same  
Give it a different name  
We're beggin and we're needing  
And we're trying and we're breathing" She and Eve started singing the chorus together.

"Never knowing  
Shocking but we're nothing  
we're just moments  
we're Clever but we're clueless  
we're just human  
amusing but confusing  
Helping, we're building  
and we're growing  
Never Know" wow Eve sounds so girly compared to Sabs. I shuddered as the burning intensified.

"Knock knock on the door to door  
Tell ya that the metaphor is better than yours  
And you can either sink or swim  
Things are looking pretty grim  
If you don't believe in what this one feeding  
Its got no feeling  
So I read it again  
And again and again  
Just seems the same  
Too many different names  
Our hearts are strong our heads are weak  
We'll always be competing never knowing" Sabs sang and Eve joined for the chorus again.

"Never knowing  
Shocking but we're nothing  
we're just moments  
we're Clever but we're clueless  
we're just human  
Amusing but confusing  
But the truth is  
All we got is questions  
we'll Never Know  
Never Know  
Never Know" they sang in perfect harmony. Sabs apparently felt the need to end the song with an awesome guitar solo, which wasn't in the original song if I remember.

2 days, 23 hours, 58 minutes later, and 3.14 seconds later…

During these three days Sabs never stopped trying to sooth me with guitar and singing, and Eve never left my side. Adain was out bottling animal blood for me when I fully changed. Abruptly the guitar stopped and I heard Sabs take in a huge breath. "Eve, she has almost finished changing." I paused and listened to my heart. Oh dear. It seems to be failing. Wow Sabs music really had me transfixed. Suddenly the burning intensified and then stopped, with my heart.

"Adain! Get your butt up here! She's changed!" Sabs screamed as I slowly opened my eyes. It was as if I had always needed glasses in my human life, I could see a speck of dust precisely across the room. I inhaled and everything smelt, so SO much better than it did in my human life. "Yeah! We did it! High 5's all round!" Adain yelled with 5 bottles of blood. "Wait, you were gone for 3 days and all you got were five bottles?" Eve said confused and Adain threw a rock at her that she happened to have in her pocket. Strange.

"Idiot. I got 5 types of blood. 1's human which I got from a blood bank, that wasn't easy. Ones mountain lion, ones grizzly, one's squirrel… SABS GIVE ME THAT SQUIRREL BLOOD!" Adain yelled at Sabs who had grabbed the bottle marked squirrel and downed it in two seconds. "Yum. My favorite." She grinned wiping the corners of her mouth with Eve's sleeve. Eve looked disgusted and grinning stole the last bottle. It was marked chipmunk. "Dear lord. You really do reflect your animal preface don't you?" I laughed at them while Sabrina soloed on her guitar from happiness.

Adain glared at the both of them and walked up to me with the labels hidden. "So Tink. Which one smells the best?" I sniffed and grabbed the sweetest smelling one. Like flora. Freesias I think. I swallowed it in a few gulps. I stopped a horrible thought in my head, as all the girls were looking at me in horror. I looked down at the bottle label and saw…

(A/N I was so tempted to leave it there.)

Mountain lion. I looked back up and realized they were astonished not horrified. Well don't I feel dumb.

"You didn't go for the human blood?" Sabrina said astonished. Adain waved it under my nose. Nausea immediately hit me and I pushed it away. "Don't. It smells gross, and it makes me feel sick." I said and Eve and Sabs exchanged looks and grinned maniacally. "Should we tell her?" "I think so." Eve replied. Adain turned to me after watching this.

"thing is Tink, with you refusing human blood and all, we can introduce you to our band, because you see, we are already an established band, and we are kind of famous, so we actually have a tour starting 2 days from now, so we can bring you up on stage and get you into the public eye." I twitched. I only had two day?! Well I had agreed to being all in.

"Practice in 5 Tink." Sabs grinned before running down to her room to grab her electric guitar. "Hey what band are you guys anyway?" I said curiously. "Oh right. We're called White Darkness. Cool name huh?" Eve said happily walking down to the practice room which Sabrina immediately shot into. I ran into the door. "Ow. THE White darkness? Are you kidding me?" I said shocked. "Yep. Now learn these lyrics as I sing them and play." Sabrina said in full "band mode"

2 days later 10 minutes before the show.

"Wait. Why don't people recognize us when we go out anywhere?" I said freaking out but making idle chat to try and calm myself. No such think with Sabrina around. "Stop freaking Tink. We have the ability to change our appearance out of band. It comes with the whole "different type of vampire" thing. So when this band starts being unpopular, we will fake our deaths with a tragically choking on a dumpling on night. So when we do that, we can continue living as our other appearances, then eventually go back to our normal looks. Then we can do something else awesome."

Suddenly Eve and Sabrina changed to twins with flaming red hair and freckles, which strongly reminded me of the weasely twins, female version, and Adain, had brown frizzy hair that reached down her back and strongly reminded me of Hermione Granger. They changed back and I gaped. "Can I do that?" I said bemused.

"Sure. You can be male female whatever your heart desires. You just imagine yourself like that. Hey have you discovered your gift yet? Well apart from you know… not wanting humans… man that sound weird." Eve said, while Sabs gave herself green hair. I tried it and turned out with short purple spiky hair. "Whoa Tink, you are so keeping it like that for the band." Adain said nodding in earnest. The other two nodded and I decided to reveal my talent.

I stood up and concentrated, and stared at Sabrina. "Get up." I commanded, and Sabrina obeyed me. "Dance like an evil chicken." I said darkly but the others could tell I was trying hard not to laugh. Sabrina complied and we fell about laughing. I lifted the compulsion and Sabrina tried to beat me over my spiky purple hair. "You're on guys." The stage hand said and the others walked onto stage.

"HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT MY PEEPS AND CRONIES?!" Eve screamed and the crowd went crazy. I watched Sabs walk up in her leather boots, leather jacket, jeans and black shirt. We all wore the same outfits with just a few alterations. I was wearing a black leather shirt that was strapless and only about thirty centimeters long. My stomach and belly button piercing that Alice had me get, showed and I was wearing black jeans with the words, you are my life. NOT. Written on them in white, small letters. You probably couldn't see it that well.

"Okay guys, I know many out there hate my singing because I sound like a boy. Well your prayers have been answered. May I introduce our latest band member BELLA SWAN!" Sabs screamed and I walked out but not before Sabs finished with a "but we call her Tink." With a wink she started to play. I was just supposed to be on stage for this song. It was my initiation song. I couldn't help dancing along.

**"**Lately, I've been  
Livin' in my head  
the rest of me is dead,  
I'm dying for truth." Sabs screamed leaping on the amps.

"Make me, believe,  
No more left and right,  
Come on take my side,  
I'm fightin' for you,  
Fightin' for you.

Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from here." She said holding her hand out to me. I took and she hauled me on the amp with her. Lucky her guitar is cordless.

"Wake me, I'm ready,  
Somethin' don't seem right,  
I was dreamin',  
I was talkin' to you,

Memory, mend me,  
Know I've seen my share,  
Things I can't repair,  
I'm breakin' to you,  
I'm breakin' to you." She pointed accusingly at me and I grinned.

"Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from, hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee YEAH!" She screamed in my ear before leaping down with Eve and they sang together.

"Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from, hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee OH YEAH!" all three of the finished together.

I walked up to the microphone. I had given a song to the girls and I decided to use it now. "Hi everyone! I have a song for my old boyfriend. His names Edward. Eddie dearest. If you're out there, this is for you." I said, suddenly feeling very White, the name of our clan.

I nodded to the girls and Eve started hitting her drums really fast. The others joined with base and electric.

"You got a reaction  
you got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
you took a white orchid and turned it blue" I sang thinking how the lyrics are true. He always manipulated the situation.

"Something's better than nothing  
Something's better than nothing, it's givin' up!  
Gotta make up for something  
Try getting the truth from showing up" Instead of reading peoples minds.

"How dare you?  
How old are you now anyway?  
How dare you?  
How old are you now anyway?

How dare you?  
How old are you now anyway?" well, he's a hundred and something…

"You are given a flower  
But I guess there was just no pleasing you  
Your lip tastes sour  
But you think that it's me just teasing you

You got a reaction  
You got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
You took a white orchid and turned it blue

Get behind me!  
Get behind me now anyway!  
Get behind me!  
Get behind me now anyway!  
Get behind me!  
Get behind me now anyway!

You got a reaction  
you got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
you took a white orchid and turned it blue" we all finished suddenly. The crowd went mad and we played a few more songs.

This is going to be a strangely cool eternity.

A/N: well there is your extra long chapter! 7 pages! Tell me if any of you got what Eve was talking about with her name earlier. Oh and Tink's Power.

Wow look at that pretty button. Adain is using her telekinesis to move your mouse to the button. You are clicking on it now…. In just a few seconds you will write a review and submit it.

Peace out!

Incoherent reality.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm noticing a distinct lack of reviewing. People I won't write properly if I don't have feedback!

**Special thanks to Bornagoof for your review it made me so happy!**

**Also thanks to Warrayfinson, YatenLover, seasonuni, xxPurplexCrossoverxx, vampirelover13, kiki-twilighter-ever, 1pepsi1obsessed, Katt, AliceCullenRocks-2009 and VballStar. You guys rule!**

Man Edwards POV annoys the hell out of me.

Now chapter 3 in eddies POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or Twilight. Song titles can be found in previous chapter.

Eddies POV.

"Alice do you have to watch that band? It's an insult to music." I said as she bounced up and down, watching the live concert on TV.

"HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT MY PEEPS AND CRONIES?!" One of them screamed and the crowd went crazy. Dear lord do these people have no taste?

"Oh my god Sabrina has no taste in clothes! She looks like a boy!" Alice said disapprovingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay guys, I know many out there hate my singing because I sound like a boy." There's more reason than that. I thought sourly.

"Well your prayers have been answered. May I introduce our latest band member BELLA SWAN!" the leader screamed and I fell off my piano seat.

"WHAT?!" pretty much every vampire within a 5 mile radius was in front of the TV with me up front.

"But we call her Tink." The leader said with a wink and Emmett laughed. "Heh. Tink." He muttered.

Bella. MY Bella walked out on stage wearing a black leather shirt that was strapless and only about thirty centimeters long. Her stomach and belly button piercing that Alice had gotten her showed, and she was wearing black jeans with the words, "you are my life. NOT." Written on them in white, small letters. My dead heart broke at the tiny white words. And HOLY HELL SHE HAD PURPLE HAIR!? Short spiky Purple hair.

*eye twitch*

Alice started squealing about Bella's choice of clothing while Esme commented on how reveling it was and Emmett and Jasper laughed over her purple hair.

The leader started singing towards Bella, who was dancing really gracefully.

"Is she- Are they?" Esme whispered.  
"That's the White clan. They're a different type of vampires." Carlisle said. Jeeze did he know everything?

**"**Lately, I've been  
Livin' in my head  
the rest of me is dead,  
I'm dying for truth." I watched… Sabrina? Scream as she leapt on the amps.

"Make me, believe,  
No more left and right,  
Come on take my side,  
I'm fightin' for you,  
Fightin' for you.

Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from here." She said holding her hand out to my Bella. Bella took it and Sabrina hauled her on the amp with her, and I half stood up. She better not fall. Oh wait. She's a vampire. I growled at this "White clan" how dare they change MY Bella!?

"Wake me, I'm ready,  
Somethin' don't seem right,  
I was dreamin',  
I was talkin' to you,

Memory, mend me,  
Know I've seen my share,  
Things I can't repair,  
I'm breakin' to you,  
I'm breakin' to you." Sab's pointed accusingly at Bella and I growled while Bella just grinned.

"Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from, hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee YEAH!" Sabrina screamed and jumped down with Eve (Alice annoys me with her and this band) and they sang together.

"Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from, hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee OH YEAH!" all three of the finished together, which included Bella. God she had an amazing voice, how did I never know this?

Bella walked up to the microphone and my non beating heart was in my mouth.

"Hi everyone! I have a song for my old boyfriend. His names Edward." Esme put a hand on my shoulder, and Carlisle stood beside me. The others were to busy watching Bella.

"Eddie dearest. If you're out there, this is for you." She said and I swallowed hard.

Bella nodded to the girls and the drummer Eve started hitting her drums really fast. The others joined with bass and electric.

"You got a reaction  
you got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
you took a white orchid and turned it blue" Bella sang to me and my heart plummeted.

"Something's better than nothing  
Something's better than nothing, it's givin' up!  
Gotta make up for something  
Try getting the truth from showing up" Instead of reading peoples minds, I realized what the meaning was behind this.

"How dare you?  
How old are you now anyway?  
How dare you?  
How old are you now anyway?

How dare you?  
How old are you now anyway?

You are given a flower  
But I guess there was just no pleasing you  
Your lip tastes sour  
But you think that it's me just teasing you" Emmett laughed at the lip tastes sour thing, before Rose smacked him.

"You got a reaction  
you got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
you took a white orchid and turned it blue

Get behind me!  
Get behind me now anyway!  
Get behind me!  
Get behind me now anyway!  
Get behind me!  
Get behind me now anyway! "What does she think Edward's Satan now?" Jasper muttered to Alice before being shushed.

You got a reaction  
you got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
you took a white orchid and turned it blue" they all finished suddenly. The crowd went mad and they started playing again.

I sat there dumbstruck, while Alice stood up.

"Well then, I guess we know what to do." She said and Emmett looked confused.

"What?"

"Go to one of their concerts dummy and win Bella back!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Wait… Rosalie? You want Bella back?" Esme said happily.

"Yes. Edwards really REALLY annoying without her." Rosalie said and Alice clapped happily.

"YAY! Let's go get Bella back!"

I finally snapped out of my stupor and shook my head like a wet dog.

"Wait what?!" I yelled. "Shouldn't I have some say in this?!" I glared at Alice as I said this and she glared right back.

"No. no you shouldn't. You lost that right when you left her behind. Though it has seemed to have worked out in Bella's favor." Alice noted staring at the screen.

"So Jazzy, you get the tickets to her next concert, I'll get the plane tickets there and the rest; pack your bags we're going to find Bella!" Alice said jumping up and down, completely ignoring me, and my protests.

"YeeeHAA!" Emmett screamed, right in my ear might I add.

Well, so far it's been a strange eternity.

A/N. And Edwards POV is done! Whew! Remind me never to do that again. He is such a pedantic idiot. I need a coffee to wind down.

Okay, I'll probably be updating this irregularly, due to; I have a life outside of the fanfiction world. So yeah that's just a forewarning but I will update when I have the time.

Reviews rock my socks!

Peace out!

Incoherant reality. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. hi! *waves* why is their so little reviewing?! My one-shot has more reviews! Besides I know of all you people who put me on fav and alerts (thanks by the way) but does it really take so long to put a review in?

*rant over!*

**Bold-Sabrina Singing.**

_**Bold Italics-both Sabrina and Bella**_

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own any songs, or twilight, or Star trek.

Play list;

Belladonna and aconite-Inkubus Sukkubus.

Away with the Faeries – Inkubus Sukkubus.

Gypsies, tramps and thief's-Inkubus Sukkubus.

What have you done now-Within temptation.

Tink's POV.

Okay this was by far the weirdest intro to the show we have done. Oh right, this is my third show in 4 days. We travel fast.

"Okay Tink you got it? First we walk around trashing our band in the crowd to see who actually does like us, in disguise of course, and then we all yell at the same time "dark sisters unite!" and then Adain does her crazy thing and we all float up, and catch our instruments in mid air, and the do a couple of trippy moves and start playing "belladonna and aconite" okay? We go for the witching theme tonight." Sabrina said and I nodded. After all we were only a few minutes away from starting our performance.

"Okay let's go! And remember, blend in!" Eve said and Adain and I snorted. We were all wearing a red corset, a long black robe and leather boots. We all had gloves that went to just above our forearm, we all had pure white masks one and I had my purple hair spiked.

"Oh no not conspicuous at all." Adain muttered and I grinned, but we all walked out anyway.

"Hey, can you believe White Darkness got a freaking new singer? It ruined the whole thing! But I am still a huge supporter I mean just look at what I'm wearing!"

"Man that drummer does nothing but hit the one drum constantly. I could do better than that!"

"I like sporks. You can poke people with them. Prepare to be sporked!" I looked over at Sabrina and I could see her eyes sparkling with merriment as she poked some random dude with a Spork.

I was talking to a greasy haired guy when Adain gave the signal.

"DARK SISTERS UNITE!" we all yelled before floating gracefully into the air, while people around us gasped as we all removed our masks. We lay down in the air and sped towards the stage grabbing our instruments as we did. I grabbed a violin for our first song and flipped just before I hit the stage. Eve landed gracefully, sitting on her drum kit as she did (she grabbed her drumsticks in mid air) while Adain floated down as gracefully as a fairy and Sabrina… is well Sabrina so she sped headlong into the stage breaking part of it with her head.

"Ow… hey ya'll! You ready to rock!? And I noticed that guy there isn't a fan of us! What are you doing here then boy? Huh boy? Yeah that's right." Sabrina said and I looked at her staring at malice at someone in the crowd. The other two were glaring too.

"Shun! Shun the non White Darkness fan!" Eve and Adain screamed point also.  
"What's with you guys?" I said, not even bothering to look at the guy. They shook their heads and Sabrina motioned to start playing "What have you done now?!" I covered the mic and turned to them.

"Um wrong song, remember?"

"We are playing it anyway. Just go with it okay Tink?"

"Fine but how about we play it last? So we can go with the witches theme?"

"Okay. But we are only going to play three songs before it." We all nodded and I picked up my violin.

I started playing it quickly and the others joined in after a few seconds. I put it down and began to sing

"Belladonna and aconite  
Give to me the gift of flight  
Take me up, airborne in the night  
In a dream, across the sky  
A hundred - million miles high  
Take me ever onwards in the night" I sang with my head and my arms to heaven.

"Dark sisters join my night flight  
See how far you can climb  
Holt's with us on this bright night  
Ride with him 'cross the sky

As a screaming horde  
We cut the scape  
The Devil's Apple exacerbates  
To the Sabbat on demon steed I ride  
Across the astral plane we race  
The universe my fingers trace  
And I am lost forever in my mind" I sang loudly but clearly as I rose with a harness (Adain was busy playing keyboard) over a cauldron which had risen with fake fog, in a forest scene.

"Dark sisters join my night flight  
See how far you can climb  
Holt's with us on this bright night  
Ride with him 'cross the sky

Dark sisters join my night flight  
See how far you can climb  
Holt's with us on this bright night  
Ride with him 'cross the sky" I paused in my singing, while Sabrina was raised, lying on her back in the air like a corpse, over the cauldron, all the while soloing on her guitar. At the end of her solo she fell in and I threw a handful of powder into the cauldron, which immediately let up a burst of fire sending Sabrina flying out and me flying down to land with her, and with still playing her guitar as I continued singing.

"Dark sisters join my night flight  
See how far you can climb  
Holt's with us on this bright night  
Ride with him 'cross the sky

"Dark sisters join my night flight  
See how far you can climb  
Holt's with us on this bright night  
Ride with him 'cross the sky" Sabrina and I began chanting the last verse as we circle the cauldron, while the others began adding background chants.

"Hemlock henbane aconite belladonna  
Opium, Thornapple, Cinquefoil Mandragora

Hemlock henbane aconite belladonna  
Opium, Thornapple, Cinquefoil Mandragora

Hemlock henbane aconite belladonna  
Opium, Thornapple, Cinquefoil Mandragora" We quietly finished chanting with another burst of fire.

"And remember Kiddies. All of the herbs are poisonous, and will not lend you any flight, it will kill you. Of course we fly by the power of harnesses." I grin out into the crowd. I don't see why I have to say that, you would have to be completely stupid to try anything you hear in a song.

"Now are you all ready for our next song?!" Adain screamed and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Come and lay down in the meadow  
Rest your head amongst the flowers  
Come and sip the sacred poison  
Fly away on the wings of madness." its about fairies if you didn't realize.

"They were once known as angels from the sky and heaven  
but now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters" I danced around the mushroom circle that had replaced the cauldron. I love the moving floor.

"Chariot of psilocybe.  
Take me up to ride the lightning  
Can you hear their feet are dancing  
Can you hear their voices singing?" I started the chorus again with some accompaniment from Eve.

"They were once known as angels from the sky and heaven  
but now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters  
Let them fill your dreams with  
wonder, fever, pain and passion  
Let them fill your head with thunder" We sang together but I noticed that Sabrina was still glaring at that guy, who I couldn't quite see because I was still dancing.

"On a toadstool painted scarlet  
Sits a queen, a faery harlot  
She will lead if you will follow  
Down the road that leads to sorrow  
From the Dreamworld she is calling  
Come to me, come running, falling  
Come and sip the sacred poison  
Come and sip my sacred poison" I sang lying on the ground facing the audience, my voice getting quieter and quieter on the ground as I raised a goblet to my lips before throwing it away, leaping up and singing again.

"They were once known as angels from the sky and heaven  
but now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters  
let them fill your dreams with  
wonder, fever, pain and passion  
let them fill your head with thunder.

They were once known as angels from the sky and heaven  
but now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters  
let them fill your dreams with  
wonder; fever, pain and passion  
let them fill your head with thunder. They were once known as angels from the sky and heaven  
but now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters  
let them fill your dreams with  
wonder; fever, pain and passion  
let them fill your head with thunder. They were once known as angels from the sky and heaven  
but now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters  
let them fill your dreams with  
wonder, fever, pain and passion  
let them fill your head with thunder." Man that last part was repetitive.

"Thank you all! Might I say that I no way indorse the use of psilocybe? Well I don't. Now let's sing another one shall we?"

I winked; this song is slightly different but takes me back to my heritage. My mother's mother was a gypsy. I think I have some of the genes.

"I was wooed in the wagon of a Massey F'son  
My daddy used to holler and the fella he'd run" Run Edward run!  
"Brother did whatever he could  
Drank a jar of Jasper's  
Bag a brace of rabbits with stone and wood

Gypsies, tramps and thieves  
We'd hear it from the people of the town,  
They'd call us  
Gypsies, tramps and thieves  
When late at night all the bikers came around  
We send 'em back to town" I sang while Sabrina did something really awesome with her guitar.

"There once was a bloke who owned a Capri  
Sideburns and flares, he was learning Tai Chi  
Said he'd take me to a sacred land  
I was young and restless  
Got as far as Weston and passed out on the sand

Gypsies, tramps and thieves  
We'd hear it from the people of the town,  
They'd call us  
Gypsies, tramps and thieves  
When late at night all the men would come around  
And get our trolleys down" I love Adain and Eves playing at these parts.

"That long summer was a whirl of madness on the wild  
Weston shore  
We played bingo and the one-armed bandits  
And I'm sure he took me for a whore  
I really should have shown him the door

She was born in the wagon of a Massey F'son  
I began to holler and the fella he'd run  
I just did whatever I could  
Drank a jar of Jasper's  
Probably much more than a mother should" okay now that part just gets kind of wrong.

Will Sabrina Please stop glaring at whomever that man was she was angry at? It's making me ang- wait that's her emotions.

"Gypsies, tramps and thieves  
We'd hear it from the people of the town,  
They'd call us  
Gypsies, tramps and thieves  
When late at night all the bikers came around  
We send 'em back to town

Gypsies, tramps and thieves  
We'd hear it from the people of the town,  
They'd call us  
Gypsies, tramps and thieves  
When late at night all the bikers came around  
We send 'em back to town" I finished and everyone was screaming so loud, it was deafening.

"You know that my grandmother was a gypsy? So was Tink's, Eves, and Adain's, so don't think we be hating them, cause we love you grandma!" Sabrina said, before getting that look in her eye again.

"This song is for you White Darkness hater, and yes I know who you are and what you did to Tink! And the rest of your family." Sabrina glowered at him and I finally saw the Cullen's sitting at a table…well Alice and Emmett were moshing, but everyone was looking kind of stunned.

I started breathing really hard (and very unnecessarily too) and Sabrina came and calmed me down. "We can do this. What have you done now? Let's DO IT!" she whispered in my ear and I felt a burst of confidence. I noticed that she "Put" on a wig, A.K.A her hair colour changed to bronze.

Adain was on keyboard this time, and Sabrina started with the guitar, while I played on the violin while Eve dutifully hit her drums.

"Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love" I sang quietly before Sabrina popped up behind me while the music became loud and rocking.

**"What have you done now?!" **Sabrina screamed and it scared me to be honest. She looked so angry, but still kept playing her guitar.****

"I know I'd better stop trying  
you know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now" She sang, in a perfect imitation of Edwards's voice. I don't know how, because they had never met, but maybe that was when she was talking to him in the crowd. It was making my holey chest feel so much worse. **  
"**_**I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
it's over now" **_we sang together and I dared not to look up into the audience to see Edward. I just kept playing.

_  
"W_hat have you done?" Oh Edward, what have you done?****

"What have you done now?!" I could feel Sabrina getting angrier and angrier but pushed of the emotion.

"I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
**(what have you done now?)**  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you" I beat my chest with my fist to show it.  
**  
"What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done now?"**

"Sabrina calm down!" Adain yelled but Sabrina was just getting angry and angrier, and it scared me. She looked over at me, and I could see flashes of darkness in her eyes.

"Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to cause you have  
Turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?"

"**What have you done now?!"**

"I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
**(what have you done now?)**  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you"

**"What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done? What have you done?  
What have you done now?"** Sabrina was looking so black with rage; I had never seen anything like it. Eve was looking at Adain and they were scared as well.

"I will not fall  
won't let it go  
we will be free when it ends

me, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
**(what have you done now?)**  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you

I've been waiting for someone like you  
but now you are slipping away  
**(what have you done now?)**  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you."

"Thank you and goodnight! Sorry we couldn't play more but we really have to go." Eve said hurriedly before grabbing Sabrina and running off, Adain and I in tow.

When we got to the back room Sabrina was already punching the wall.

"Why." Punch. "Did" punch. "He" punch. "Have" punch "to" punch "COME!?" Sabrina screamed, the wall now demolished.

"ARRRRRGGGGEEE!" she screamed, attacking the furniture now.

"Stop her you guys!" I screamed to Eve and Adain, who were leaning against the remaining walls.  
"after 30 years of this, we learned not to get in the way when she gets like this. She is so depressed it's made her mad." Eve said, and Adain shook her head, their eyes full of sadness.

"We got hit so many times when she got like this, and she felt so guilty afterwards. Give her about an hour or two and she is back to normal." Adain said.

I stood by watching the TV getting smashed and felt so bad for this woman, trapped in a teenager's body, who clearly hadn't had the best life. I launched myself across the room and leapt onto her back, practically glomping her.

She threw me off with another scream, and I saw her eyes had turned the deepest purple.

She was hunched over breathing heavily when I staggered back, kind of wobbly after flying across the room. I knelt down and hugged her, and she collapsed and sobbed.

I just sat there, hugging her and stroking her hair as she sobbed venom all over my shirt, and soon the other two were there as well.

It was on that night that I learnt of Sabrina's past.

I felt so sorry for her; she had had the same life as me, human in love with a vampire, only she ended up with a half human, half vampire child. I didn't think that was possible, but it sounded really bad. I could see why Eve and Adain were such good friends; they stuck with her during everything.

But then, werewolf's had taken all of her unexpected happiness, and apparently her soul. Slowly she had gotten it back but…

"Seeing him her tonight… made me think of everything and how much it hurt you, and me. I can't stand the fact he left you, it was like David leaving me again. So I got angry, and sad, and hurt and I just- lost it." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Sabrina." Adain said hugging her.

"Yeah it happens to the best of us." Eve said.

"Sabrina, why didn't you tell me before?" I said confused.

"Because I haven't trusted anyone in 50 years, apart from these two. When people know you weaknesses they use it against you." She said downcast, and must have felt my disappointment.

"But I do trust you, since I have just told you." She said smiling weakly.

"I'll be alright I just need-"

Suddenly she put her head up and snarled, glaring at the supermodel blonde girl standing in the doorway.

"Shove it Sabrina. Bella get your butt out here. Edward wants to talk." Rose said and Sabrina stood in front of me, along with Eve and Adain.

"One. It's Tink. Two. Tink is a member of our coven and any interaction between covens involves the coven as a whole. Three. Do not talk to my sister like that." Eve said glowering.

"Shut it. Bella?" Rosalie said expectantly.

"Do NOT talk to Eve like that." Adain snarled, crouching in an attacking stance, which Rosalie copied. However, Sabrina and Eve were also ready to attack so really, Rose would get killed in a fight.

"Stop. We'll go." I said and the White clan straightened up and nodded.

We walked outside human speed and I was immediately tackled by a pixie blur. "Bella! Oh Bella I missed you! I didn't want you to leave, but Edward was an idiot-"

Suddenly she was thrown off me by Sabrina.

"Stay off of my sister." She growled and Jasper growled back.

"Don't touch Alice."

"Don't talk to me like that Jasper. I am so not in the mood."

"What you want to fight?" Emmett growled stepping in front of Jasper.

"Bring it bitch." Sabrina grinned crouching. Emmett crouched too but I yelled.

"Stop it both of you. Cullen's what do you want?" I said coldly.

Edward stepped out from behind Jasper.

"Bella I-"

"YOU!" Sabrina yelled and she looked up at the sky. "Eve. Give me some thunder. I want this to be inconspicuous." She growled and tackled Edward and began pummeling him.

"That's for Tink!" she started screaming, and when Edward started to retaliate, she just hit him harder.

She was tackled off by Emmett, while Edward reattached his arm.

"Emmett watch out for her power!" I screamed but Eve silenced me.

"She never uses her powers in a fight. She believes in fighting fairly." Eve said and I watched the two of them wrestling on the ground. Sabrina, despite Emmett's super strength was getting the upper hand. With Emmett's arm behind his back and his face in the mud, Sabrina was screaming at him to yield.

"Yield! YIELD GODDAMN IT!!" she yelled and Emmett shook his head. She pushed down harder and Emmett yelled.

"Bitch get off of my man!" Rosalie screamed trying to pull Sabrina.

"OKAY I YIELD! LET GO!" Emmett yelled and Sabrina got off with a grin, not even noticing Rosalie attacking her back. She offered her hand to Emmett, who took it and grinned.

"I let you win."

"Sure you did. You're a better fighter than these two." Sabrina gestured to Adain and Eve who glared.

"Damn straight. You're a decent fighter yourself." Emmett replied.

"Excuse me. Who is the head of your coven?" Carlisle stepped forward with Esme in his arms, from beside Jasper and Alice, and I felt slightly ashamed I hadn't noticed them before. Sabrina and Jasper both gave me a questioning look and then each other an odd look, before shrugging.

"I am the head for all intent and purposes." Sabrina said stepping forward.

"Excellent. I represent the Cullen coven and I wish to become further aquatinted with your coven. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. Pleasure." Carlisle bowed and Sabrina bowed back.

"I represent the White Coven and I am a widow of the White clan. My name is Sabrina White, and my Husband was David White. I request you keep my widow ship and motherhood loss a confidential matter in hand. I accept your offer of becoming acquainted with your coven. I suggest we go back to the White family house to discuss this further." Sabrina said formally and Eve and Adain bowed to the family. The Cullen's bowed back and Carlisle nodded.

"I will keep it in the fullest confidentially and accept your offer to go to your house. Now can we please stop being so formal?" Carlisle smiled and Sabrina grinned back.

"Sure. Let's go. Just follow behind us in your car. You can't miss ours. Eve decorated it." Adain said with disgust.

"Shut up! I think a hippy van of justice is a good idea." Eve snapped and Sabrina threw her head back and laughed. The Cullen's looked curiously at the car with the peace sign, a superman painted on over a rainbow and a judge's wig on the front of the car. Sabrina sniggered again as Adain grimaced and Eve smiled manically. I just laughed at them all.

"See ya'll back at the house." Adain called from the driver's seat as Sabrina stood on the roof of the car with Eve, and hauled me up.

"See? Told you that you couldn't miss us." Eve yelled back as we sped off. I just about fell off the car laughing at the expression on their face. I am no longer their breakable Bella. I am now Tink White, and I'm pretty much invincible.

I watch the car behind us as Adain speeds up. We must be going over a hundred now. Eve looks like she is surfing while Sabrina is dancing madly. I motion them over and grab Sabrina's left foot and Eve's right foot and hoist them above my head, so we make a upside down pyramid. Then Eve steps on my head and Sabrina steps on her head, then proceeds to jump off, flip backwards 3 times and land on the Cullen's car, with Eve in tow, only she landed on Sabrina's head. It seemed like fun, so I jumped too, landing on the car, and climbing upwards on to Eves head.

"Oi! My boobs are not to be used as a foothold!" Sabrina screamed indignantly up at me, and me and Eve both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Don't see what's so funny." Sabrina sulked, before running and jumping onto the back off our van, causing me and Eve to topple off her and roll around laughing when she hit the top of the van.

"Get ready for impact!" Adain screamed up at us, and me and Eve grabbed hold of each side of the van, and lowered ourselves down until we were lying above the road, only inches above it. We both stuck our arms out and screamed as loud as we could, while Sabrina was doing the same, only at the front, and she had both arms outstretched and was only holding on by her shoes stuck under the pole we put there. All our cloaks we're billowing behind us as Adain hit the huge speed bump in front of our house and we flew though the air and hit the ground hard.

We were all staggering back up as the Cullen's bypassed out speed bump and screeched to a halt.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Esme screamed at us, and Sabrina stuck her pinky in her ear.

"Thanks, I didn't need that eardrum." She said sarcastically while Emmett laughs running over.

"That was so cool!" he said and Eve high fived him while Rosalie walked over to Adain who was getting out.  
"That was some pretty cool driving. But how come your van isn't totaled?" she said, and Adain and Rosalie start talking car.

I looked around at them, Esme screaming at Sabrina while Sabrina cackled manically, Carlisle trying to hide a smile behind Esme, Alice trying to talk to the cackling Sabrina about her choice of clothing, Jasper trying to calm Alice down, Eve and Emmett talking stunts and Adain and Rosalie talking about the car. I was pointedly ignoring Edward, who was still sitting stunned in the car, probably due to our stunts.

"Okay everyone inside. We must meet on the bridge." Sabrina finally calming down and her eyes going deadly wide and serious at the name of the meeting place. Eve and Adain all did fake gasps.

"The- the bridge? But that's only when we must discuss formally." Adain said, in a Scottish accent suddenly.

"Indeed we must Scotty. It is only logical." Sabrina said, her face devoid of any emotion, and I noticed her ears were getting pointy, as well as her eyebrows.

"Damn it Sabrina I'm a Doctor not a vampire!" Eve yelled and Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"That statement, Doctor Eve, is Illogical. You clearly are a vampire." Sabrina said before turning to me, after all three of them had transformed into male characters from Star Trek.

"Fascinating. The girl and the others have no idea what we are on about." She said in the same monotone as before.

"Aye commander Sab. She has not been given her Star trek order. Might I suggest, she be called Uhura?" Adain said in the same Scottish accent.

"Don't tell me that you're trekkies?" Alice said dismayed while Emmett roared with laughter.

"Indeed we are- what are you doing Doctor Eve?" Sabrina said with a raised eyebrow at Eve, who was apparently checking for a pulse.

"You're dead Sab." She said with wide eyes while Adain laughed.

"Obviously."

"Lt Tink. You are now communications officer." Sabrina said glaring slightly at her two friends.

I groaned, "why WHY are they star trek fans!?"

"Because we can be lassie." Adain said and I felt embarrassed, realizing I had just said it out loud, then Sabrina and Jasper looked at me weirdly again (Sabrina raised an eyebrow only, being "Spock") then looked at each other again. Sabrina suddenly changed back to normal. (If green hair is normal.)

"Jasper my good man, what is your power?" she said in a ridiculous English accent, for no reason whatsoever.

"I am an empathizer. I feel and can manipulate people's emotions." He said and Sabs face fell.

"OH STAR TREKKIN' HECK! Tink! Why didn't you tell me that he had my power? And it's MY power. MINE I TELLS YOU! MWA HAHAHA!" She cackled evilly at the end of her sentence glaring at Jasper, making Eve fall over laughing, and Adain slapped her forehead.

Sabrina shot one more glare at Jasper before returning to her Spock form. "Well it seems we must report to the bridge. Come everyone." And with that she turned and walked into the house, the other two walking either side of her. We walked down into the basement, and walked through a door, along a hallway with various tubes running along it.

Finally "Spock" stopped, and turned to Adain.

"Would you like to do the honors Chief engineer?" Sabs said, and it really was unnerving to see her devoid of any emotion.

"Certainly."

"And Dr. Eve, since I will undoubtedly start dancing at one point, would you assume the head of the family?"

"I'm a Doctor not a leader!" Eve glared while Sabrina was trying to hold back a snicker.

"Well you're both now." She said before walking in.

**A/N: well there's your update! This took forever to write, and I am not going to do more tonight. I have worked on this for a week! **

**And yes I am now a Star Trek fan. (Well, has been a closet fan for a bit now. I decided to show my inner nerd!)**

**And I did mean it with the song "belladonna and Aconite." Any of these substances are poisonous and will kill you!**

**Well I need to sleep now. This cuts into my sleeping time, which is already limited.**

**I'm curious to see how many read the A/N anyway, so put at the end of your review**

**Star Trek+ Twilight =:3**

**Peace out!**

**Incoherant reality.**


	6. Intermission

**A/N READ ME! READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER!**

**Okay, this is an intermission, okay? The next chapter will be up within the week, but THIS IS AN INTERMISSION (that was for the people who just skim the authors note.)**

Don't Own Twilight, or any of the songs. They Belong to Michael Jackson. (RIP)

Song used: Heal the world-Michael Jackson.

(There are several song mentioned, but they are all by Michael Jackson or the Jackson's.)

Tink's POV. (Before the show that she spies the Cullen's, it's before the last concert.)

"NO! THIS IS TERRIBLE! A CATASTROPHE!! EVE! TINK! ADAIN!" Sabrina screamed from the lounge, and we all immediately ran in to find Sabrina staring at the TV.

"It- It can't be! The king! Dead!" She stuttered and Adain looked at her.

"Sab, Elvis has been dead for a while, and the QUEEN is still alive." She rolled her eyes and Sabrina glared.

"No you idiot, the King of Pop is dead! Michael Jackson!" She said before launching herself at Eve and hugging her.

"What?! No this is some prank! It must be!" Eve said her mouth hanging open as she watched the TV, the headlines of the dead Michael Jackson. Adain watched too, and Sabrina spoke up again.

"That's not the worst of it! Farrah Fawcett died as well! One of the Charlie's angels." She said, noting my confusion.

"No! This day cannot get any worse!" Adain spoke, her bottom lip trembling. "Um, you guys are so upset, why? You didn't even know these people!" I said and three very angry vampires turned on me.

"We may not have known them, but we lived through their eras." Adain said shaking her head sadly.

"I used to dance to his music so much. It is my wind down music, or my dance music when I'm sick off "Waka Laka." She was truly a great actress, and she suffered from cancer. It's so sad!" Sabrina said breaking off to hug Eve again.

"Beside, just think off what Michael Jackson's kids must be feeling. Or Farrah Fawcett son. She was engaged, and was going to marry when she felt strong enough. Or either of their families. Its just, terrible, to lose someone close to you." Sab finished while Eve tried to get her off, so that she could use her arms.

"They were truly great. They will be sorely missed." Eve said patting Sabrina awkwardly.

"Guys, I think it is time for a tribute day." I said looking at the small group I had come to call my family.

"But guys, people die every breath we take even if breathing is kind of redundant for us, so the chances that it will be a celebrity are quite high. Many great people die every day. We just don't hear about it. But we should remember these two people." Eve said wisely and I nodded.

"So Charlie's Angels first, or listen to Michael Jackson?" Adain said and we all voted to watch Charlie's Angel first, as on the news, Farrah Fawcett wasn't getting too much in the way of memorial.

So we sat down to watch Charlie's Angels thoughts of practicing for the concert tonight was forgotten while Sabrina sniffled into Eve's shirt.

"I can't believe that Jill Munroe is gone!" Sabrina would mutter every so often.

"I'm going to go put her poster and DVD in the memorial room, as well as the Michael Jackson CDs and Poster." Adain said getting up.

"The memorial room?" I said confused looking at them all in turn.

"You don't explore much do you?" Eve said raising one eyebrow and glaring at Sabrina who was forcing Eve to give her a piggy back as Eve stood up.

"Eveeeeeeeee I don't wanna walk." Sabrina said in a childish voice, pouting dramatically.

"Uh. Fine you big baby. Hop on." Eve growled pinching her nose.

"WEE! Catch me!" Sabrina said and knocked Eve to the ground from behind.

"I said catch me, not face plant you idiot." Sabrina said before holding on as Eve got up.

"Tink, Did you watch the first series of Charlie's Angels, or listen to Michael Jackson before you came to join us?" Adain said while Eve grumbled at Sabrina.

"Yeah, Renee made me watch the entire series of Charlie's angel as a kid, and I used to dance to Michael Jackson with her as well. It usually resulted in one of us being bruised, or unconscious, from that one time mum persuaded me to dance "Thriller". Terrible, terrible stuff. We never did know what the model boat was doing with rocks in it." It still hurt a bit to talk about Renee, but I was healing.

"Hahaha! Sucked in!" Sabrina and Eve yelled at the same time, and then started shouting "Jinx!" at each other, while Adain chuckled.

"Well, we have to teach you some dance moves then, in memory of Michael Jackson." She smiled before stopping outside a small door that I had seen several times, but never opened.

Sabrina got off Eve back, sobering up immediately, and I knew that it was a solemn place to be. Adain opened the door, and lead the way in. I followed the other two.

The whole room had posters of dead singers or actors/actresses as well as some of their more notable thing such as DVD's and CDs, as well as books and photos.

Sabrina and Adain both went to a corner, each putting up a poster above a shelve, and placed the items on the shelf underneath the poster.

Eve was looking at the memorial for John Lennon and George Harrison, while I found myself wandering over to Shakespeare wall, with everything he ever wrote. Sabrina was looking over at the Albert Einstein and Benjamin Franklin areas. Adain was saluting her own area for all the soldiers lost at wars over the years.

"Come on, let's go dance." Sabrina said, hooking her arm around Eve's waist, and were it anyone but the two of them, I would have though they were gay.

"Yes, before you ask, they are always like that." Adain said, noticing my gaze.

I smiled, and we all went back to the living room, and Sabrina put on "Essential Michael Jackson." CD before we all lost it to the beat. Sabrina and Eve were dancing together, while Adain and I danced together all off us singing along to "blame it on the boogie."

"Guys? Can we go to my favorite song?" I say looking over to Eve.

"Sure. Which one?"

"Heal the world." I said and Sabrina walks over to me.  
"May I have this dance?" She smiled bowing, and I grinned, taking her hand, as the little girl spoke to us.

"I think about the generations  
and they say they want to make it  
a better place for our children & our children's children  
so that they they they know it's a better world for them  
and I think they can make it a better place" at the end of this, Sabrina and I started slow dancing, Sabrina leading easily, in the male role.

"There's A Place In  
Your Heart  
And I Know That It Is Love  
And This Place Could  
Be Much  
Brighter Than Tomorrow  
And If You Really Try  
You'll Find There's No Need  
To Cry  
In This Place You'll Feel  
There's No Hurt Or Sorrow" Sabrina sang alone softy as we danced, and I realized how much I had come to think of them as my sisters.

"There Are Ways  
To Get There  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
Make A Better Place...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me" Adain tapped Sabrina on the shoulder, who then bowed to me, and began dancing with Eve, while Adain started to lead again.

"If You Want To Know Why  
There's A Love That  
Cannot Lie  
Love Is Strong  
It Only Cares For  
Joyful Giving  
If We Try  
We Shall See  
In This Bliss  
We Cannot Feel  
Fear Or Dread  
We Stop Existing And  
Start Living

Then It Feels That Always  
Love's Enough For  
Us Growing  
So Make A Better World  
Make A Better World...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me" Adain sang, and Eve cut in, and again, I was not allowed to lead. I smiled slightly at my sisters.

"And The Dream We Were  
Conceived In  
Will Reveal A Joyful Face  
And The World We  
Once Believed In  
Will Shine Again In Grace  
Then Why Do We Keep  
Strangling Life  
Wound This Earth  
Crucify Its Soul  
Though It's Plain To See  
This World Is Heavenly  
Be God's Glow

We Could Fly So High  
Let Our Spirits Never Die  
In My Heart  
I Feel You Are All  
My Brothers  
Create A World With  
No Fear  
Together We'll Cry  
Happy Tears  
See The Nations Turn  
Their Swords  
Into Plowshares

We Could Really Get There  
If You Cared Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
To Make A Better Place...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me" we switched partners with ease, and this time, while we all sang, I was leading Sabrina.

"Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me" we sang loudly, but all together, as we all broke into a circle, holding hands and swaying in time to the beat.

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

You And For Me  
Make A Better Place  
You And For Me  
Make A Better Place  
You And For Me  
Make A Better Place  
You And For Me  
heal the world we live in  
You And For Me  
save it for our children  
You And For Me  
heal the world we live in  
You And For Me  
save it for our children  
You And For Me  
heal the world we live in  
You And For Me  
save it for our children  
You And For Me  
heal the world we live in  
You And For Me  
save it for our children"

I looked around at my new family as they danced slowly together to "Will you be there", and smiled.

Knowing that I had truly found a home where everyone accepted everyone for who they were, never judging, not even the celebrities, and who lived how they thought was right. No judgment was found, and no negativity.

I was home, and though I was sad that Charlie, Renee and Phil were gone, I was happy to know that this family would mourn for anyone who had touched them in some way. It wasn't just being nice to other people; it was true love of humanity, no matter their story.

And that was what the entire world needed.

People to love other people.

No matter what.

A/N: and I'm sorry if I got any information wrong, drop me a review if I did, but I'm going off of my own memory.

**And also, I want no negative comments on either of these two, I hate all the jokes about Michael Jackson going around, A little respect for the dead people?! **

I'm sorry, but I really do hate when people are horrible to someone who has died. I mean honestly, who are we to judge who they were? How dare anyone, anywhere, make fun of someone who has lived their life how they thought was right? It's wrong. I wanted to get some message through today.

I hope I have.

Thanks for reading.

RIP Farrah Fawcett: 2 February 1947- 25 June 2009.

RIP Michael Jackson: 29 august 1958- 25 June 2009.


	7. AN please read

A/N. I'm sorry to announce that this story is going to be temporarily on hiatus.

I'm sorry but I can't really find my inspiration for this story anymore.

I'm having a bit of a hard time right now, but I already have a good outline for where this story is going to go, but I really don't have the time, patience's or creativity to continue this at the moment. I'm sorry to all those who read (and I know there are more out there who don't take the time to review. Don't worry; I'm just happy you are reading it) so I'm going to finish writing the next chapter which I should put up later this week, and then, it will be quite a while before I can post anymore.

Sorry for the inconvenience, but I will take this Authors note down in a couple of days ( a week at most) and replace it with a chapter. Just though I would keep everyone in the loop.

Peace out.

Incoherant reality.


	8. last AN

Dear readers.

This is Incoherant reality here with a sad message.

I am giving up "White Darkness"

My inspiration for writing this is gone, but I do want it to be finished. I have the ideas in my head of how it will work out, and if anyone wants to take over to finish it, PM me, or drop me a review, provided you stick to these guidelines

1, you give credit to me as the author, as well as yourself

2,you keep to the ideas that I have.

And that's about it folks.

Peace out.

Incoherant reality


End file.
